This Isn't You
by KingdomHeartsKeyBladeMaster
Summary: "Shut up Ven, I'm done arguing. I'm sick of you and Sora treating me like a kid.. and I sure as hell am sick of you guys always blaming me when things go bad. You never cared and you never will. Spare me the "You're my little brother, I care about you" speech." *sibling fic* R&R please :3
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

**A/N: Hey everyone! I decided I'd start a new story. That doesn't mean I've given up on "Blade brothers" though..I'll just be writing two stories now :D.I got the idea at like 2 in the morning and I really liked the way it came out. I hope you all will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Kingdom Hearts. But isn't that sort of obvious? :P**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter one: This isn't you**

"Ven, drop it already," I say, slightly annoyed by how persistent my brother is being now.

"No, I won't drop it Roxas. What the hell is going on with you?," Ven says, his voice is an octave higher than it normally was.

Before this goes any further, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Roxas Hikari. I'm 17 and I live with my two older brothers, Ventus (Ven for short) and Sora on Destiny Islands. It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen. The beaches are perfect, the water is clear and its surface glistens in the sunlight like there are tiny diamonds floating on it. Pretty much everything on this Island is perfect...well except for two things: My family and myself. At first me and my brothers were super close to each other. We went everywhere together (well not everywhere) , we talked to each other about everything without feeling judged or intimidated. When one of us was in a lot of trouble, the other would be there to help. It was great to have them there for me when I needed them, and I vowed I would always be there for them.

But of course something had to happen to destroy our bond. Something I don't really want to talk about...At least not now anyway. Ven's yelling is making me lose my train of thought.

I'm trying my best to ignore him by slipping my ear buds in and raising the volume, hoping the music will cancel out any noise around me. It works! I can't hear anything, but it also succeeds in making Ven about as red as a tomato. He's beyond pissed now and its kind of funny to me, In fact, I actually start smiling. I'm pretty sure I can see steam coming off Ven and he's definitely fed up with my attitude, but I'm not breaking any time soon. I look away from him and stare down at my hands, I hadn't realized my fists were tightly clenched (I guess i was pretty pissed too). I feel my headphones coming out of my ears. Ven snatches my headphones and pulls my Ipod with it, which has succeeded in pissing me off more as well.

"What the fuck Ven, give it back!" I yell

"No! not until you tell me what's wrong with you, you're not even Roxas anymore. You're like some stranger living with us now," He says, there's a hint of pain in his voice. It makes me feel bad for how I'm acting...but I'm not gonna let him think I care.

"How the hell would you even know who I am or how I act huh?, You didn't give a shit before... so what makes now so different?" I knew that wasn't entirely true, but I was mad and it just flew out of my mouth.

"Of course I care Roxas! you're my little brother and.." I cut him off

"Shut up Ven, I'm done arguing. I'm sick of you and Sora treating me like a kid.. and I sure as hell am sick of you guys always blaming me when things go bad. You never cared and you never will. Spare me the "You're my little brother, I care about you" speech." I say before snatching my Ipod and headphones from him and throwing it in my bookbag. I walk over to my dresser and start rummaging through the drawers, pulling out random articles of clothing and shoving them in the bag. The last thing I grab is my X- shaped necklace, it was given to me by my dad before he and my mom died...Which is another thing I'd rather not talk about. Once everything is in the bag (what I can carry anyway) I zip it up and fling the strap over my shoulder before pushing my brother out-of-the-way and walking out of my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks sternly, grabbing my arm tightly. I spin around and pry his fingers off of my arm before I push him down and run out of the room. His hand left a red print on my arm.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again" I yell as I'm speeding down the hall. I can hear him walking behind me, so I quicken my pace and before I know it I'm out the front door and running down the street.

"Roxas!" I hear him yelling a few times before his voice becomes harder to hear as I put more distance between me and my former home.

He never cared about me, neither did Sora. I'm stronger than them, faster than them.

I don't need them. I don't need anyone.

* * *

A/N: Intense huh? Alrighty Soo tell me what you though so far :D and let me know if there are any mistakes..I sorta typed this extra fast and didn't double check for any thing. But yeah let me know if you think this is worth continuing :D leave a review please? I'd love all the feed back I can get.


	2. Chapter 2: On My Own

**A/N: Soo I've decided to continue this story! WOOHOOO! Hopefully you guys will like where I take this story. Oh and as for my other story "Blade Brothers" I'll update it sometime next week. I've been busy with getting my school stuff sorted out so I can start in April. Anyway so yeah.. If you haven't read my other story yet you should totally take a look at it! I think you guys will enjoy it. **

**Back to this story though.. Sooo there is minor drug use in this chapter, not too much profanity. This story may get a little more intense later on.. Maybe not in this chapter, but possibly in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Once Again I do not own Kingdom hearts (If I did, I'd be rich and I'd be able to buy a freakin PSP to play birth by sleep again -_-) I also do not own the song used in this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: ON MY OWN**

I completely regret walking out of my ex-home like that, but not because I think I'm wrong and I want to apologize to Ven ( I'd rather die than apologize to that prick I called my brother), but because I have no Idea where the hell I'm going.

So I'm just walking down the street, headphones in my ear trying not to worry about where I'm gonna stay at. I'm letting my mind relax and letting the beat of the music take me off to another dimension.

I must have let the music take me too far away because one minute I'm walking, and the next I'm on the ground. I figure I must have bumped into someone and fallen ( I'm pretty sure I can feel someone staring at me now). I don't look up at who ever or what ever I bumped into. I just stand up, dust myself off and keep walking.

"Hey!," I hear someone call out. I ignore the voice and keep on walking...until I feel someones hand grab my shoulder.

If there's one thing I hate more than people trying to control me, its people I don't know or like touching pisses me off.

I spin around and punch the person in the gut, not looking up at their face.

"Oomph... Hey what the hell was that for?!" The person asks, their voice deep and filled with anger and confusion.

"Don't. Touch. Me" I spit out.. who does this guy think he is?

"Hey you could at least apologize man, you bumped into me" he says

"So what?, you're not hurt so get over it" I say, spinning around and starting to walk away.

"Jeez kid, that's some attitude you got there" the man said,exasperated.

I turn around and glare at the man, whose flaming red hair seems to defy gravity.

"Don't call me a kid" I say angrily before walking off in the opposite direction.

"The name's Axel! Got it memorized?" he says.

"I could care less dude" I say, walking off in the opposite direction. This guy is seriously getting on my nerves

"Well I guess I'll see you around then... Roxas"

How did he know my name!?

I turn around again to ask, but he's gone.

* * *

No matter how hard I try I can't seem to get that whole event out of my head. I've tried for the past hour to forget but it isn't working. There was only one way I could think of that could get this thought out of my head: Smoke.

I call up my dealer and ask him to hook me up with a couple blunts already rolled ( I don't have time to roll them myself). He says I don't have to pay, which makes this night seem a little better already. I tell him to meet me over on Palm avenue in an alley behind this closed down liquor store.

"Hey, what's up man," I say, pulling him into a manly hug before continuing to speak.

"Nothing much man. Oh hey, I got your shit" he says before pulling two perfectly rolled blunts out of his pocket and handing them to me."This shit is gonna get you high off your ass bro" he says, chuckling.

"Ahhh thanks man, I owe you one. Shit just isn't going well for me now, so I don't know if I can pay you back for this anytime soon"

"Don't worry about it man, I understand. Hey I gotta go, but call me if you wanna chill or if you need something else" he says. There's a worried look in his eyes, and I can see that he wants me to tell him what's going on, but he knows I'll tell him when I feel like talking about it.

"Thanks Demyx, I appreciate it"

"Oh hey, you got a lighter?" I ask. He nods and pulls the lighter out of his pocket and hands it to me. I put one of the blunts in my mouth and light the tip before taking a huge puff and blowing out a cloud of smoke. I hand him the lighter again, he grabs it and pats me on the back before running off into the darkness that's blanketing the Islands now. The only light is the shine of the moon and twinkle of the stars.

I take a few more puffs and start humming a song I remember hearing on the radio. I'm starting to feel a little higher and higher every minute that passes. Suddenly all my worries are disappearing and I'm feeling ten times happier than I was before.

_I think that I could be fine_

_If I could meet Mary Jane Holland tonight_

_I think we'd have a good time_

_If you'd meet me Mary Jane in Holland tonight_

I sing to myself, leaning against the faded brick wall of the old liquor store, staring at the moon and stars.

_I wonder where I'll go next_

* * *

**Alrighty! So tell me what you thought of this chapter, I'd appreciate the criticism :)**

**Also just to make it easier on you guys:**

_This is Roxas' thoughts_

_This is him singing the song_

**I hope that clears any confusion. The Song that inspired this chapter, as well as appeared in this chapter is "Mary Jane Holland" by Lady Gaga. Hopefully you don't hate me for what I've done to Roxas :/. If you could click that lovely button that goes by the name of "Review" I'd appreciate it!. Thanks for the support and see you next chapter!**

**-KingdomheartsKeyBladeMaster**


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

**A/N: Hey guys! its been awhile hasn't it? Sorry for the long wait for an update, I've had a bad case of writers block! It sucks ass to be honest. To any of you who have read "Blade brothers" I've failed you epic-ally with the latest update. I was struggling so hard just to write it, so forgive me for that cheap update, I'll make it up to you guys soon! But anyway, sooo this chapter is gonna give you a little more insight on Roxas' life on the streets of Destiny Islands (Well sort of) **

**I present you all..**

**CHAPTER 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter**** 3: Familiar faces**

It's been a week since I ran away from home. I haven't showered, my clothes smell like garbage and sewer, I'm hungry as hell, and I'm broke. I'm well aware that I put myself in this situation, but don't you **_DARE _**assume that I'm running back home again. I don't need anyone's help, let alone my asshole brothers' pity. It's a miserable life on the streets, but I'm doing my best to survive. Two days ago I stole an apple from grocery store, the owner was extra pissed but I found it pretty funny. I haven't really eaten a proper meal since the day I left home, I actually resorted to eating some scraps left in a dumpster behind a restaurant last night, It sounds nasty..but you do what you have to when you need food in your system.

I woke up today on a park bench near Paopu boulevard , a street full of shops and restaurants lining down the coast of the main island, the beach is literally across the street from all the businesses. Anyway so I woke up at this specific park (I can't remember the name) and decide I'd take a stroll down the boulevard to enjoy the smell of the sea and just take in the beauty of the island.. just to get my mind off of things. However, my pleasant stroll is interrupted when I spot a certain Auburn haired girl and her blonde companion walking in my direction. The Auburn haired girl is Kairi, my brother Sora's girlfriend, she's a pretty cool girl: she's funny, sarcastic, her eyes are this beautiful bluish purple color that pretty much anyone could get lost in, she's a small girl but her temper is through the freakin roof! she could knock you on your ass in a second if you messed with her enough. Naminé is my ex girlfriend, and my brother Ven's current one. I'm not explaining that situation..but I can tell you that its **ONE **of the **MANY **reasons I hate him. Anyway Naminé is this small, cute little blonde with these blue eyes that remind me of the ocean. Every time I looked at her I was in a trance, those eyes... so innocent. Naminé is a shy girl (well she was when I was dating her) not as outgoing as Kairi, but she's cool people. She hurt me bad, real bad though when I caught her with my brother. Haven't spoken to her since. I don't want to get into detail about that experience though, maybe some other time.

So I see them walking my way and I'm panicking.

_I can't let them see me._

_I don't want them to see me._

_What the hell am i going to do?_

I did the first thing that popped into my head: I ran straight for the water. I stripped off my shirt and ran across the sand, eventually diving into the slightly cool water.

Was that a stupid way of avoiding them?: Yes

Am I an idiot?: Yes

Did they see me?: But of course they did. They even did me the favor of walking over to me and starting a conversation while I was in the water.

"Roxas! over here! I know you can hear us!" Kairi yells out from the shoreline

"Don't make us go in after you!" Naminé yells. They wouldn't dare come in...would they?

I see Kairi and Naminé putting down their valuables and taking off their shoes before they start sprinting into the water. Fuck.

The two girls are gliding through the water with no effort at all, and within 2 minutes are right beside me.

"Why'd you run away from us?" Kairi asks

"I didn't run" I say nonchalantly

"Yeah you did" Naminé says

"What does it matter anyway?" I spit out. It's been less than a minute and they've already succeeded in annoying the crap out of me.

"We need to talk to you, but not here. Let 's all go to lunch!" Kairi suggests

"Fine" I say before swimming back with them to the shore. I can't deny a free meal!

Once we're back on shore, the girls grab their stuff and I follow them to Destiny Diner, a restaurant not too far away from the beach. We go inside and are led to a table towards the back of the place, next to a window. The waitress hands us menus and walks away.

"So listen, Roxas... I know we aren't exactly on speaking terms because of the "catching me with your brother situation" but I want you to know that I really am sorry... I honestly didn't mean to hurt you." Naminé says, her eyes burning holes into the table.

I scoff. "Yeah sure you didn't...now if you excuse me I have somewhere else to be...that isn't here" I'm about to get up when Kairi's hand pushes me back down in my seat.

"Sit" she says. I don't bother arguing with her.

The waitress walks over to our table and asks if we're ready to order. Kairi orders all three of us a burger, fries, and sodas. She writes the order down, smiles and walks away again.

" You need to at least try to be friends with Naminé again. You both used to be so close to each other. I know what she did was wrong, but at least she's acknowledging it and apologizing. She could've been a bitch and not have said anything at all,"Kairi says, staring at me intensely. I look away from her, then at Naminé. Her eyes have a hint of sadness in them, and it takes all my will power to ignore it.

"One day we'll be friends again, but I can't forgive her just yet" I say, looking out the window.

"I see," Naminé sighs. I look at her for a second and I feel bad for saying that, but I mean... She slept with my brother. Any one in my situation would be the same way. Right?

"Why'd you leave?" Kairi asks. Her question makes me give her a look of confusion, and shock. How the hell did she know I left home?!

"Excuse me?" I manage to say.

"Why'd you run away from home?"

"Who told you? Never mind that was a stupid question. Sora did, didn't he?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself" Kairi says.

_What the fuck?_

"Errr..Kairi? what are you talking about?"

"I invited him and Ven. They should be here any minute actually," she says, looking at the front entrance of the Diner.

I pretty much walked right into this trap. I jump out of my seat and make a run for the door, bumping the waitress carrying our food and causing her to drop it.

"Sorry!" I call out as I'm sprinting out the door. Of course my escape is once again ruined when I knock over two people about to walk into the Diner.

"Damn it. Sorry about that," I say as I'm pushing myself up from the ground.

"Ah don't worry about it," _Hey that voice sounds familiar..._

I look up at the two people hovering over me and I see the two people I was trying to avoid: My brothers.

"R-Roxas?" Sora stutters

"I'm sorry have we met before?" I ask sarcastically

"Aww come on Roxas. Stop acting like you don't know its us" Ven says. He sounds kind of annoyed.

I roll my eyes and start speed walking away, only to be grabbed by the arm yet again.

Did I mention how much I reaaaaally hate when people do that?

I turn around and punch which ever brother of mine that it was who grabbed me ( Thank god it was Ven, I've been wanting to punch him again) and I start running like hell. I'm basically try to put as much distance from me and the diner as much as possible.

_Keep running man... You can't let them catch up_

I'm not even sure if they're following me, but I'm trying to motivate myself to keep on running and not look back. I guess the only way I'll get away from them for good is if I leave the islands.

_There"s nothing left for me here anyway..._

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know you all want answers as to why Roxy hates his brothers so bad. You'll have to wait to find out my lovely readers :P. I wanna thank everyone who's reviewing and who's favorited this story. I'm glad you guys like it, and I'll keep updating as long as you keep reviewing...Sooo with that said, Review please! and see you next chapter :)**

**-KingdomHeartsKeyBladeMaster**


End file.
